Wishing you were somehow here again
by defunct01
Summary: Weihnachtsgeschichten aus dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Ein Weihnachtsspecial zu 'Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung'. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Wishing you were somehow here again

Ciao!!!

Als kleine Überraschung habe ich eine Art Weihnachtsgeschichte zu DZP geschrieben. Sie ist natürlich auch separat lesbar, da ich nicht allzu viele Spoiler für mein Epik eingebaut habe. Jedes Kapitel ist eine sehr kurze Sicht auf einen bestimmten Nebencharakter, da diese in DZP doch ein bißchen zu kurz kommen. Gepostet wird alle vier Tage- das nächste Kapitelchen folgt also am 04. Dezember.

Der Zeitrahmen für diese Geschichte ist der Weihnachtsabend (also der 24. Dezember), Ort ist das Haus am Grimmauldplatz.

Und damit: Enjoy!!!

Love from

Neli

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo: 

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakari(at)web.de (Neli)

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ...- Parsel _

_--- Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

****

****

**Wishing you were somehow here again **

"Es war die Nacht vor Weihnachten, und im ganzen Haus rührte sich niemand, noch nicht mal 'ne Maus..." Wenn Ginny Weasley an Heiligabend dachte, kam ihr immer als Erstes die Stimme ihrer Mutter in den Sinn, die ihr und ihren älteren Geschwistern Weihnachtsgedichte und -geschichten vorlas. Mrs. Weasleys warme, weiche Stimme, die den Geschichten, die sie eigentlich schon lange auswendig konnte, einen neuen ganz besonderenZauber verlieh, der jedes Jahr anders war. Zumindest glaubte Ginny das.

Ihre Mutter hatte Weihnachten immer zu etwas ganz Besonderem gemacht. Selbst im letzten Jahr als sie, so wie in diesem auch, im Haus am Grimmauldplatz gefeiert hatten mit dem Phoenixorden, Harry, Hermine, Sirius und Lupin zusammen, hatte Molly Weasley Weihnachtsstimmung verbreitet- nun, nicht sie alleine. Ginny grinste und drehte sich auf den Rücken, starrte mit im Nacken überkreuzten Armen an die weiße Zimmerdecke hinauf. Sirius Black hatte mindestens genauso viel Festtagsstimmung ins Haus gebracht, mit seinen verrückten Weihnachtsliedern, seinen rot-goldenen Dekorationen oder seiner Weigerung, auch nur eine Strähne grünen oder silbernen Lamettas am Weihnachtsbaum zu dulden. Ginny hatte durch seinen überbordenden Enthusiasmus fast vergessen, daß sie Heimweh nach dem Fuchsbau und den altbekannten Familienritualen hatte. Seine rauhe, heisere Stimme, die so knapp am Ton vorbeischrammte, daß die Differenz schmerzhafter war, als wenn er ihn vollkommen verfehlt hätte, verfremdete mit jugendlichem Übermut die schönen alten Weihnachtslieder; verpaßte ihnen ein neues Kleid aus humorvollen Texten.

Ginny hatte ihm dabei geholfen. Auch wenn ihre Brüder sie mit aller Kraft nicht als Teenager gelten lassen wollten, war sie doch genau das- ein Teenager. Ein Mädchen mit der Sturheit ihres Bruders Ron, dem Humor der Zwillinge, der Intelligenz Bills und der Geduld ihres Vaters und Charlies. Eine Rothaarige mit allen typischen Eigenschaften. Ein geselliges Wesen, das sich mit allen Hausbewohnern (ja, selbst mit Snape) arrangieren konnte.

Aber sie war auch einsam. Gezeichnet von furchtbaren Erinnerungen, von den immer wieder aufbrandenden Gefühlen der Hilflosigkeit und des Ausgeliefertseins, die sich genau an der so wichtigen Grenze zwischen Kindheit und Adoleszenz in ihre Seele hineingefressen hatten und nun unauslöschlich mit ihr verschmolzen waren. Das harmlose Tagebuch, ein Seelentröster für ein kleines Mädchen, das hilflos und alleingelassen von ihren Geschwistern, plötzlich aus der Geborgenheit ihres Heims in eine fremde, überwältigende Umgebung gestoßen worden war, es war in Wirklichkeit nur eine Tarnung für einen heimtückischen, rachsüchtigen Geist aus der Vergangenheit gewesen. Ihr Vertrauen war verraten worden, und in Folge dessen hatte sie das Vertrauen ihrer Familie, ihrer Freunde, selbst des einen Jungen, für den sie zarte Gefühle hegte, die noch nicht ernst aber dennoch vorhanden waren, missbraucht.

Erst in letzter Sekunde war sie vom Abgrund zurückgerissen worden, zurückgerissen durch die Hand eines Zwölfjährigen mit einem Schwert, einem Hut und einem Vogel, der, obwohl selbst noch kaum fähig, sich nach einer schweren Vergiftung zu bewegen, sie vor dem Geist beschützt und in die Freiheit geführt hatte.

Die Schuld, die Ginny dieser Ereignisse wegen spürte, erstickte sie beinahe, besonders in der Weihnachtszeit oder an den vielen Geburtstagen in ihrer Familie. Als das jüngste Kind, das einzige Mädchen, das ruhige, unkomplizierte Kind, fiel es nicht auf, wenn sie zeitweise verschwand, sich in einem abgelegenen Teil eines Gangs im dritten Stock in eine Ecke kauerte und das Spiel der Staubflocken beobachtete. Wenn sie sich mit leisem, tonlosem Summen in sich selbst hinein wiegend darauf wartete, daß die Dunkelheit am Rande ihres Denkens wieder beiseite trat und die unheimlichen Momente der alptraumartigen Erinnerungslücken vergingen. Niemand hatte sie vermißt- aber jemand hatte sie gefunden.

Sirius Black. Er trug eine ungleich schwerere Last, auch seine Schuld klammerte sich mit erstickender Gewalt an seine Kehle, ein mächtiger Mühlstein, den abzuschütteln ihm unmöglich war. In ihrer einsamen, kleinen Ecke, in die nur die Spuren ihrer Hausschuhe im Staub führten, saß eines Tages dieser Mann, in derselben Haltung, die auch sie stets annahm, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, das Gesicht hinter dem doppelten Schild aus Armen und Beinen verborgen, sich leise wiegend und vor sich hin summend.

Ohne Worte hatte sie sich neben ihn gesetzt, plötzlich beruhigt im Wissen, daß sie mit ihrer Last nicht alleine war. Schweigsames Verstehen hatte sich in ruhige Kameradschaft und schließlich in eine Art anspruchsloser Freundschaft gewandelt. Weder Ginny noch Sirius sahen in dem jeweils anderen einen Retter, aber das stumme Einverständnis, das ihre gemeinsamen Wachen zwischen ihnen geweckt hatten, führte zu Gesprächen. Der Herumtreiber fand in der Schwester der Weasley-Zwillinge einen verwandten Geist, den sein Patensohn nicht, oder _noch_ nicht- besaß. Langsam formte sich ein Band der Worte zwischen ihnen. Sirius sprach von seiner Schulzeit; von den Dingen, die keine Schmerzen in ihm wachriefen; von der Zeit vor seinem Verrat an Remus, seiner folgenschweren Fehlentscheidung; von Lily und James; von der Zeit, als es nur Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone gegeben hatte.

Ginny erzählte von ihrer Kindheit, von der Jagd nach Gnomen; von Rons und ihren Ausflügen zum Besenschrank; wie sie gelernt hatten, zu fliegen; wie sie miteinander vor ihrer Mutter wegliefen, wenn sie etwas ausgefressen hatten. Kein Wort von der Geschichte vom Jungen, der lebt, oder von ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Ihre unausgesprochene Vereinbarung verbat diese Erinnerungen.

Es war Sirius, der sie zuerst auf Harry ansprach. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie seinen Patensohn ansah. Für sie überwand er eine Grenze, die sie sich selbst gesetzt hatten. Schamesröte auf den Wangen entflammt gestand Ginny, daß ihr Kindheitstraum von einem Leben mit Harry immer noch am Leben war, daß er sich jedoch verändert hatte. Sie sah nicht mehr den Helden aus Mollys Geschichte, sondern den Jungen, den sie kennengelernt und der sie gerettet hatte. Auch sie überwand ihre Grenzen und schenkte Sirius einen Blick in das Leben seines Patenkindes, den dieser nicht erwartet hatte.

Ginny fuhr sich mit der Hand über die feucht gewordenen Augen. 'Ich wünschte, du wärest wieder hier- irgendwie,' dachte sie. 'Wegen Harry- und meinetwegen. Ich... vermisse dich auch.'

Harry... sie wußte nicht, was schlimmer für ihn war. Weihnachten bei seinen Muggelverwandten zu verbringen oder in einem Haus voller Erinnerungen. Auch er trug nun eine Schuld mit sich. Ginny grinste sich in Gedanken selbst mit einem Sirius-Ausdruck in den Augen an. Ihre innere Stimme stichelte mit der Stimme des grauäugigen Herumtreibers, daß es sie wohl ziemlich schwer erwischt hatte, wenn sie ständig an ihn dachte. Sie stimmte der Sirius-Stimme aus vollem Herzen zu. Harry war in einem einzigen kurzen Sommer schweigsamer, düsterer, in sich gekehrter, konzentrierter und einfach _erwachsener_ geworden. Natürlich war es ihm nicht zu verdenken, wenn man die Ereignisse vom Juni bedachte und die schweren Verletzungen, die Harry gehabt hatte, als sie ihn in der Woche vor seinem Geburtstag gesehen hatte. Er hatte nie erwähnt, was mit ihm geschehen war, aber die eisige Konzentration, mit der er ständig über seinen Büchern brütete oder neue Zauber ohne seinen Zauberstab lernte (wie er das machte wußte sie immer noch nicht, aber sie hatte ihn beim Üben gesehen) machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte ihr Bestes getan, um ihn abzulenken, ihn aufzuheitern. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius hatte er sich jedoch noch nicht einmal durch ein Quidditchspiel auf dem MRF (dem magischen Rundfunk) aus seiner Depression reißen lassen. Sein Patenonkel, ihre Freund Sirius, hatte schon bei der Aussicht auf das Aufstellen des Weihnachtsbaumes leuchtende Augen bekommen. Er hatte schon das Licht, das seine Dämonen in Bann halten würde, gesehen.

Ginny lachte, erwachte aus ihrer Erinnerung. Heute wurde der Weasley-Weihnachtsbaum zum zweiten Mal im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 geschmückt. Auch wenn weder Harry noch Sirius die Weihnachtstage mit dem Orden im Haus am Grimmauldplatz verbringen konnten, hieß das nicht, daß Molly Weasley, Helen und Hermine Granger oder ihr Vater keinen Weihnachtsbaum wollten. Im Gegenteil- Hermines und Ginnys Mütter gingen in diesem Jahr noch weiter als im letzten, als wollten sie beide alle Kinder vergessen lassen, daß das Familienfest in diesem Jahr wieder nicht so war, wie es sein sollte- familiär.

Lautes Geschrei holte sie endgültig aus ihren Tagträumen zurück. "Ginny, kommst du? Hermine holt ihre Mutter, wir wollen alle zusammen den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken!" Ron hatte sich natürlich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Treppe bis zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufzusteigen und brüllte von unten nach ihr. Ein Glück, daß Harry, wie auch immer, im Sommer das Portrait von Mrs. Black von der Wand gesprengt und verbrannt hatte, sonst wäre die Festtagsstimmung wohl im Eimer.

"Komme!" rief sie, wischte sich noch einmal mit der Hand die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel und sprang von ihrem Bett. "_Morgen kommt der Hippogreif_..." summte sie.

'Ich wünschte, du wärest hier- irgendwie,' dachte sie. Was sie nicht genau wußte war, ob sie damit Harry oder Sirius meinte.

... to be continued ...

* * *

_Nächstes update: 04. Dezember. BIs dahin freue ich mich über eure Kommentare!!!_

_Cya soon!_

_Neli_


	2. A mother's tale

_Ciao und willkommen zum zweiten Teil des DZP-Weihnachtsspecials!_

_Nachdem ich jetzt wieder zu Hause bin und **endlich** wieder für fit genug gehalten werden, daß ich mich frei bewegen kann habe ich auch unser neues Haustier kennengelernt- einen Wellensittich mit Höhenangst namens Charline. Habe noch nie einen Vogel erlebt, der nicht fliegt, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muß und der anfängt, wie wild zu krächzen wenn er auf dem Schrank sitzt, aber das ist Charline. Meistens rennt sie auf dem Fußboden herum, ich bin schon zweimal beinahe auf sie getreten, aber jetzt sitzt sie auf meiner Schulter auf dem Sofa und guckt mir beim Schreiben zu. LIebe Grüße also auch von Charline dem Wellensittich!_

_Wie immer danke ich euch allen für eure lieben Kommentare (alles Weitere in der Group- Adresse s. Header)! Und damit... Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Harry Potter und die Zweite Prophezeiung

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Betas: Die unglaublichen Maginisha und Milene

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakari(at)web.de (Neli)

Yahoo!Group: http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ...- Parsel _

_--- Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

Gewidmet Mrs. Corben, die mir gezeigt hat, was es heißt, sich für etwas, das man liebt, einzusetzen.

* * *

**A mother's tale **

- Helen Granger -

_Es war die Nacht vor Weihnachten und im ganzen Haus rührte sich niemand, noch nicht mal 'ne Maus_… Wie oft hatte ich meiner kleinen Tochter diese Geschichte vorgelesen, und wie sehr hatten ihre Augen jedesmal geglänzt und gestrahlt.

"Mama, wann kommt der Weihnachtsmann?" fragte sie jedes Jahr.

"Immer dann, wenn du schläfst, nach Mitternacht," antwortete ich.

"Mama, wie paßt der Weihnachtsmann durch den Kamin? Er ist doch viel zu dick!"

"Durch Magie, meine Kleine, durch Magie," erwiderte ich. Magie… es ist seltsam, wie prophetisch manche Worte im Nachhinein wirken.

Mein Name ist Helen Granger, ich bin Zahnärztin, und ich habe meinen eigenen Doktor- gemacht und geheiratet, danke vielmals. Meine Tochter, meine kleine Tochter, deren Augen schon immer die Magie am Vorabend der Weihnacht sehen konnten, ist noch immer so magisch wie damals, als sie noch klein war.

Eltern wissen, daß ihre Kinder etwas Besonderes sind. Hermine war von Anfang an anders als andere Kinder. Sie war wacher, intelligenter- oh, wie schön war es doch, die Kleine auf meinem Schoß zu halten während ihre Fingerchen die Seiten ihrer Bilderbücher umblätterte, die sie mir schon mit drei Jahren 'vorlas'. Natürlich glaubte ich ihr nicht, daß sie wirklich las- Kinder lernen leicht und schnell auswendig. Hermine war von klein auf sehr intelligent und sie hatte ihre Bücher schon mehr als hundertmal vorgelesen bekommen. Ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als ich kurz vor ihrem vierten Geburtstag einen Einkaufszettel schrieb.

"Mama, das ist falsch. Kartoffeln schreibt man mit zwei 'f'," piepste mein Kind, das neben mir auf dem Küchentisch saß mit einer solchen Überzeugung, daß ich beinahe über den Küchenhocker fiel, der hinter mir stand. Das war jedoch nicht das einzige Mal, daß Hermine mich derart überraschte.

Sie war schon immer anders. Obwohl sie stets darauf beharrte, daß die naturwissenschaftliche Sicht der Dinge alleine Sinn machte, fühlte ich in ihrer Gegenwart doch immer etwas Magisches, eine Art… Verbindung zu den alten Kräften der Erde. Meine Großmutter war Irin, und ich begründete Hermines Andersartigkeit damit, rechtfertigte die flackernden Kerzen, die sie mit ihrem Temperament verursachte mit einer halb-mythischen Verbindung ins Jenseits, dem Zweiten Gesicht. Dennoch… so oft wie ich meiner Tochter versicherte, daß sie normal war und nicht anders als die anderen Kinder, so oft wie ich ihr nach der Schule die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, weil ihr die Beliebtheiten der Klasse wieder einmal ihr Pausenbrot in den Schmutz geworfen hatten. Ich spürte, daß sie anders war. Magisch.

Magisch wie Weihnachten, das Fest des Lichtes. Ich verband in meinen Gedanken immer das Licht mit Magie. Weihnachtslichter, den Duft selbstgebackener Kekse… Erst als meine kleine Tochter ihren Brief, ihre Einladung in eine magische Schule bekam wandelte sich mein Bild von Hexerei und Zauberei. Oh, es war anfangs wundervoll, eine Begründung, eine Erklärung, und Hermine jubelte. Sie fühle sich endlich 'normal'. Nun wisse sie endlich, was anders an ihr sei, und sie glänzte in ihrer Freude darüber, daß auch Andere 'anders' waren.

Mein Mann und ich lasen alles, was wir über Hermines neue Welt nur lesen konnten. Obwohl wir Manches entdeckten, was unserer kleinen Tochter in der Zukunft Schwierigkeiten bereiten konnte, wie die Vorurteile gegen Zauberer und Hexen, deren Eltern nicht die Fähigkeit zur Magie besaßen, freuten wir uns mit ihr. Wir schwiegen, sahen zu, wie sie aufbrach, elf Jahre alt, in eine Welt, in die wir nicht folgen konnten.

Sie kehrte zurück, das Gesicht voller Lachen, voller Erzählungen von ihren Freunden- zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben lernte sie Freundschaft kennen- und den vielen unglaublichen Dingen, die sie gelernt hatte in noch nicht einmal einem halben Jahr. Ich lachte mit ihr, lobte sie- sie war Jahrgangsbeste- und klammerte mich an ihr fest, so lange es noch ging. Ich fühlte, wie sie mir schon in diesen ersten Monaten entglitt. Sie ging in eine Welt, die mir fremd war, die mich nie aufnehmen würde, in der ich nicht leben konnte. Ich verlor meine Tochter an diese Welt.

Im Laufe der Jahre lernte ich mehr über diese Welt. Ich lernte von ihren Gefahren, lernte von ihrer Grausamkeit, lernte von Ungerechtigkeit und Haß, von Krieg und Leid. Ich bangte um das Leben meiner Tochter, die versteinert an einem Ort lag, den ich nicht erreichte, den ich nicht einmal sehen konnte. Ich bangte um die Freunde meiner Tochter, von denen einer von einem wahnsinnigen Mörder gejagt wurde, der auch nicht davor zurückschreckte, Hermine und ihren anderen besten Freund Ron anzugreifen. Ich bangte um die Gesundheit meiner Tochter, die als Köder in einem meiner Ansicht nach perversen Spiel um Leben und Tod stundenlang in den eiskalten Wassern eines Sees versenkt wurde, in dem lauteinem Buch namens _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'_ ein Riesenkrake, Meermenschen und andere Monster lebten.

Wieder mußte ich um das Leben meines Kindes bangen, das in einer der ersten Schlachten eines unbegreiflichen Krieges verletzt worden war. Wiederum entzog sich die Art ihrer Verletzung meinem Verständnis, wiederum konnte ich sie nicht sehen, konnte sie nicht umarmen, trösten, festhalten. Meine Tochter verschwand mehr und mehr in dieser dunklen, magischen Welt, in die sie gehörte.

Sie kehrte nicht mehr zu uns nach Hause zurück an Weihnachten; blieb entweder in ihrer Schule oder bei ihren Freunden. Sie verschwand aus unserem Leben, ließ eine Lücke zurück, wo sie gewesen war. Ich mußte aus der Ferne zusehen, wie mein Kind sein Leben riskierte, wieder und wieder- und wofür? Für einen Krieg, der nicht der ihre war. Für einen Kampf, in dem sie schon als Opfer vorherbestimmt war. Für einen Jungen, der zwar mehrmals das Unmögliche möglich gemacht hatte, aber der durch seine bloße Existenz mein Kind gefährdete, das ihm seine beste Freundin war. Einen Jungen, einen Waisen, den ich hassen wollte und nicht hassen konnte.

Denn wenn ich sie sah, meine Tochter, meine Hermine, wie sie mit glänzenden Augen nach einem Zauberspruch fragte, der blitzende Feenlichter an einen Weihnachtsbaum zauberte. Wie sie errötete, wenn ihr ihr rothaariger Freund ein Kompliment machte. Wie sie jubelte, wenn eine schneeweiße Eule einen Brief jenes Jungen, ihres besten Freundes brachte. Wie sie _lebte_, in und dank dieser Zauberwelt, ohne die ihre Lebhaftigkeit, ihr Lachen gestorben wäre, dann konnte ich ihnen nicht böse sein, daß sie mir meine Tochter nahmen. Ich konnte sie nicht dafür verurteilen, so gerne ich das wollte. Ich wußte auch, daß ich weiterhin bangen würde, weiterhin darunter leiden, daß meine Tochter in eine andere Welt ging. Aber ich liebte sie, und ich würde ihr nie den Weg versperren, den sie nehmen wollte, nehmen _mußte_. Meine Tochter hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf, sie wählte, entschied sich und blieb bei dieser Entscheidung. Sie war mutig, zu mutig vielleicht und sie war klug.

Sie hatte ihre Freunde gewählt und sie würde mit ihnen durch dick und dünn gehen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr verhindern.

In der griechischen Mythologie ließ meine Namenspatronin ihre Tochter zurück und segelte mit dem Mann ihrer Träume in den Untergang. Aber heute in diesem Haus, in dem die Bilder mit uns sprechen und sich bewegen, in dem Werwölfe und Elfen leben und in dem die Magie nicht nur an Weihnachten allgegenwärtig ist sehe ich zu, wie meine Tochter mich am Strand zurückläßt und davonsegelt- hoffentlich einem besseren Schicksal entgegen als Helena von Troja.

Gerade als ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende dachte lachte meine Tochter silberhell und glockenklar und hüpfte froh zu mir, ihre Wangen rot, die Augen fröhlich blitzend. "Komm, Mama- hilf uns, den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. Und dann mußt du uns unsere Weihnachtsgeschichte erzählen. Du weißt schon, _Es war der Tag vor Weihnachten, und im ganzen Haus rührte sich niemand, noch nicht mal 'ne Maus_… "

Vielleicht konnte ich doch wenigstens ein Stück des Weges mit ihr segeln- zumindest jetzt noch.

... to be continued ...

* * *

lach_ Mrs. Granger, eine der großen Unbekannten im Potterversum, nicht? Hilfe für diesen Teil habe ich von der Mutter einer Studentin meiner Mom erhalten. Ihre Tochter ist hochbegabt, wohingegen sie nicht gerade sehr viel nachdenkt und lieber mit ihren Händen arbeitet. Als Angie dann zur Uni gegangen ist kam es ihr so vor, als könnte sie gar nicht mehr folgen... Ich habe mit ihr in diesem Herbst lange gesprochen, sie ist eine wunderbar einfühlsame Frau und versucht alles, um Angie wenigstens ein bißchen nahe zu sein- sie hat sogar angefangen, täglich einen Artikel aus der _Times_ zu lesen. _

_Oh, und für alle, die es noch nicht gemerkt haben: Kapitel 12 von DZP ist online (schubs!)..._

_Damit bis zum nächsten Mal am 08. Dezember! Cya soon!_

_Neli_


	3. The predestined hero

_Ciao und herzlich willkommen beim nächsten Christmas-Special-Teil!_

_Charline sitzt wieder einmal auf dem Sofa neben mir und zwitschert, und genauso fühle ich mich auch dank eurer lieben, wundervollen Kommentare zu WYWSHA. Wow! Weihnachten pur für mich!  
Danke auch an meine super Beta, Maginisha, ohne die ihr mein Gekritzel in wesentlich schlechterer Form vorfinden würdet! Und damit: Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Wishing you were somehow here again

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Betas: Die unglaubliche Maginisha

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakari(at)web.de (Neli)

Yahoo!Group: http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ...- Parsel _

_--- Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

Gewidmet Maginisha- weil sie einfach die beste Betaleserin der Welt ist!

* * *

**The predestined hero **

- Neville Longbottom -

Happiness is being home for Christmas. Home to hear the sweet old carols sung. Home to smell the sugar cookies baking. Home, where all the stockings have been hung.  
-meine erste Weihnachtskarte, Weihnachten 1988 

Als Kind hatte Neville eine Karte von seinen Eltern bekommen, seine allererste Weihnachtskarte. _Glücklich sein bedeutet, zu Weihnachten nach Hause zu kommen. Nach Hause, wo die lieben alten Lieder gesungen werden. Nach Hause, wo die Zuckerplätzchen backen. Nach Hause, wo all die Socken am Kamin hängen_ stand darauf. Die grünen Tannenzweige und roten Kerzen darauf waren inzwischen verblaßt, beinahe nur noch gelb und orange, aber die goldene, glitzernde Schrift war so lesbar wie fünfzehn Jahre zuvor, auch wenn ihr magischer Schimmereffekt mit der Zeit nachgelassen hatte. Jede Weihnachten holte er sie aus seiner kleinen Schatztruhe am Fußende seines Bettes aus, stellte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sie dort, bis er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Seine Großmutter sagte nichts dazu.

Die Karte war Nevilles Weg, bei seinen Eltern zu sein und mit ihnen Weihnachten zu feiern. Beide lagen im St. Mungos Krankenhaus, litten unter geistiger Verwirrung- Schuld daran war Bellatrix Lestrange und ihre einfach zu gute Beherrschung des Folterfluches _Cruciatus_. Seit fünfzehn Jahren lagen sie dort, erkannten weder ihren Sohn noch dessen Großmutter, ja, Neville zweifelte sogar daran, daß sie wußten, wer sie selbst waren.

Als Kind hatte er davon geträumt, daß seine Eltern aufwachen würden, wie aus einem bösen Traum. _"Neville, du bist aber gewachsen!"_ würde seine Mutter sagen und ihn in die Arme schließen, und sein Vater würde ihn stolz ansehen und ihn ebenfalls umarmen. _"Einen Sohn wie dich habe ich mir immer gewünscht, Neville!"_

Diese Phantasie rettete einen kleinen Jungen durch so manche schwere Stunde mit seinen älteren Verwandten. Neville hatte als Kind nicht allzu viel Begabung für Magie gezeigt, war deswegen von ihnen allen zu einem Squib abgestempelt worden. Erst, als sein Brief für Hogwarts kam hatten seine Verwandten mit diesen Reden aufgehört. Stattdessen schärfte ihm seine Großmutter nun tagtäglich ein, daß er viel lernen mußte, weil er wahrscheinlich nicht so gut im Zaubern sein würde wie seine Klassenkameraden. Daß er sich nicht schämen sollte, weil er nicht die gleichen Fähigkeiten besaß. Daß er gut auf sich aufpassen sollte. Daß es keine Schande war, nicht alles zu schaffen. Und daß er seine Eltern stolz machen sollte.

Neville betrachtete seine Karte. Seine Eltern stolz machen- wie sollte er wissen, was sie stolz machte? Er war noch nicht einmal zwei Jahre alt gewesen als sie von Lestrange...

Seine Großmutter meinte immer, er solle sich ihrer nicht schämen. Sie hatten ihre Gesundheit, ihr Leben für den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord, Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, Lord... _Voldemort_ (er zitterte, obwohl er den Namen nicht laut aussprach) geopfert. Aber Neville schämte sich. Und er war wütend.

Warum? Warum hatten sie ihr Leben opfern müssen? Hatten sie vergessen, daß sie einen kleinen Sohn hatten? _Wollten_ sie ihn alleine lassen? Und nicht nur das- _wollten_ sie ihn damit, daß sie als leere Schatten weiterlebten, dafür bestrafen, daß er nicht so war, wie seine Verwandten sich das wünschten? Hieß es nicht, daß sie ihn nicht für wichtig genug gehalten hatten, daß sie lieber einen aussichtslosen Kampf gekämpft hatten als sich zu retten und ihrem Sohn erhalten zu bleiben?

Neville war, wie wohl alle Zaubererkinder, mit Geschichten über Harry Potter aufgewachsen. Harry und seine Eltern waren mutig. Sie waren stark, sie waren stolz. Harrys Eltern waren für ihren Sohn gestorben. Seine Eltern lebten. Wollten sie...?

Wenn er daran dachte, wie oft er neidisch auf Harry Potter gewesen war, in diesen ersten vier Jahren in Hogwarts. Er war der Junge im Hintergrund. Der ungeschickte Halb-Squib, dessen größte Furcht der Zaubertränkeprofessor war. Der Junge, der in seiner ersten Flugstunde vom Besen fiel und mit gebrochenem Handgelenk in Madam Pomfreys Krankenstation lag, während Harry Potter sein Erinnermich rettete und sich damit als jüngster Sucher in einem Jahrhundert qualifizierte. Manche Menschen waren eben vom Schicksal zu Helden auserkoren... und andere zu Verlierern.

Im letzten Schuljahr dann... Neville beobachtete sein Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. Ein stolzes Lächeln schlich sich um seine Mundwinkel. Im letzten Schuljahr war er aus seinen eigenen Schatten hervorgetreten. Plötzlich war er kein Niemand mehr. Er hatte Harry Potter beigestanden, war in einer der ersten Schlachten des Zweiten Krieges zwar verletzt, aber lebend als Sieger dagestanden. Und er hatte erlebt, was es hieß, ein Held zu sein.

Es bedeutete, Verluste zu erleiden. Schmerzen. Freunde, geliebte Menschen sterben zu sehen. Neville wollte kein Held mehr sein- aber zu seinem Entsetzen stellte er fest, daß er nun einer war. Und er hatte Angst.

Doch der Sprechende Hut hatte ihn nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor geschickt. Während des Sommers lernte Neville. Er hatte einen neuen Zauberstab. Er war reifer, erwachsener geworden. Er war stärker. Er war mutig. Er war ein Gryffindor. Und so konnte er im neuen Schuljahr an der Seite von Harry Potter stehen. Das Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade retten.

Und sehen, was das Leben als Held mit demjenigen, der für es geboren war, anrichtete. Harry... Neville verdankte ihm und seiner DA alles. Nur durch sie hatte er das Selbstvertrauen erworben, das ihn im Ministerium selbst durch Lestranges _Cruciatus_ getragen hatte. Die DA, die Menschen, mit denen er lernte, mit denen er sich duellierte, von denen er lernte und die er lehrte, diese Menschen gaben ihm seine Kraft. Und er wußte, dies war ein weiterer Teil des Lebens als Held. Nicht alleine zu sein.

Harry fühlte sich alleine. Er entglitt selbst den Händen von Ron und Hermine, seinen beiden engsten Freunden. Neville, der den dreien nie ganz nah gewesen war, konnte nur beobachtend daneben stehen. Niemand sash Harry Potter je schlafen. Niemand merkte, wann er erwachte. Er war zurückgezogen, lebte in seiner eigenen Welt. Der vorherbestimmte Held entzog sich seinen Mitmenschen. Und Neville fürchtete sich. Er hatte Angst, daß Harry die Liebe und Achtung verlieren würde, die seine Stärke war. Er hatte gelernt, daß Kraft aus den Menschen um ihn herum zu schöpfen war- aber Harry schien dies nicht zu bemerken.

Sicher, man erzählte sich, er sei im Sommer ein Gefangener in Askaban gewesen, von... dem Unnennbaren selbst gefoltert worden, und er war immer noch am Leben, um die Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber Neville wußte, daß es dies nicht war. Nein, der Grund für den Rückzug des Helden lag in den Ereignissen vor dem Sommer, den Ereignissen, die Neville in den Kreis der Helden katapultiert hatten.

Dem Tod von Sirius Black.

Harry hatte nie darüber gesprochen, aber von Ron und Hermine wußte Neville, daß Sirius Harrys Pate gewesen war, der einzige Mensch, der ihm ein Vater hätte sein können. Und er hatte ihn verloren.

Neville konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, jemanden zu verlieren. Seine Eltern lebten noch, und mit ihnen die Hoffnung, daß er durch harte Arbeit vielleicht einmal einen Weg finden konnte, ihnen zu helfen. Seine Großmutter, sein Großonkel Algie- all die Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, die er liebte, waren noch am Leben. Und Neville war plötzlich dankbar dafür, daß seine Eltern nicht für ihn gestorben waren. Daß er vielleicht doch nicht so wichtig gewesen war. Daß er kein vom Schicksal auserkorener Held war sondern nur einer, der durch die Umstände zum Helden geworden war.

Und er wünschte sich, irgendwie, daß Sirius wieder da sein sollte. Die Welt brauchte ihren Helden, brauchte ihn ganz, und nicht so zerbrochen, wie Harry war.

In den letzten Monaten war es besser geworden. An Wintersonnwende, im Ministerium, hatte Harry schon fast wieder wie früher gewirkt. Doch als der Minister ihn gebeten hatte, eine Rede zu halten war seine Stimme bei Sirius' Namen brüchig geworden. Neville hatte in diesem Moment erkannt, daß noch lange nicht alle Wunden geheilt waren. Und er hatte Angst.

Aber er war ein Gryffindor. Er ging nach Hause, in dieses alte, verstaubte Haus voller Erinnerungen, zu seiner Großmutter, die gar nicht genug der Lobesworte finden konnte. Er holte seine Weihnachtskarte aus seiner Truhe. Und er zündete eine Kerze an.

Wie jedes Jahr wünschte er sich etwas, als er das Streichholz ausblies. Er wünschte sich, nie der vom Schicksal auserwählte Held zu sein, und er wünschte sich die Kraft, an der Seite dessen stehen zu können, den dieses Los getroffen hatte.

Vielleicht war er ja doch ein vorherbestimmter Held.

... to be continued ...

* * *

_So, das war's schon wieder! Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!_

Love from  
Neli


	4. Bedtime stories

_Ciao!!!_

_It's WYWSHA-time!_

_So enjoy reading!!!

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

_Wishing you were somehow here again_ stammt aus dem Musical 'Das Phantom der Oper' von Andrew Lloyd Webber. Rechte bei Webber und Publizisten, ein Eingriff ist nicht beabsichtigt.

* * *

**Bedtime stories**

- Molly Weasley -

Weihnachten... und der Abend vor Weihnachten. Molly Weasley ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen, natürlich nicht bevor sie nicht ihre Tasse heißen Kakao auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte. Arthur war noch nicht zurück, wahrscheinlich hatte ein verrückter Zauberer einigen Muggeln eine böse Bescherung bereiten wollen, was Arthur als Leiter der Abteilung für den Mißbrauch von Muggelartefakten natürlich nicht zulassen konnte- wenn nur nicht die lange Nachbereitungszeit und das viele Papier wäre! Molly seufzte, sie vermißte ihren Mann, sie vermißte die Wärme und Geborgenheit des Fuchsbaus- und sie vermißte ihre Kinder.

Normalerweise leuchteten die Feenlichter um den Fuchsbau jetzt zum Fenster hinein, der Weihnachtsbaum war geschmückt und das letzte Blech Kekse in den Ofen geschoben. Molly hatte ihre Stricknadeln herausgeholt und Arthur las neben ihr auf der Couch seine neueste Zeitschrift. Die Kinder lagen oben in ihren Betten, nur die Zwillinge kicherten noch und planten ihren großen Weihnachtsstreich, den sie, zu Mollys heimlicher Belustigung und öffentlichem Ärgernis, am nächsten Morgen, dem Weihnachtsmorgen, spielten.

Normalerweise. Seit dem letzten Jahr jedoch war alles anders. Voldemort war zurück, und die Weasleys standen weit oben auf seiner Schwarzen Liste, als Mitglieder des Phoenixordens und Wahlverwandte von Harry Potter. Harry... der Junge hatte mehr in seinem Leben durchgemacht als jeder erwachsene Zauberer, den Molly kannte- und das beinhaltete Dumbledore und Mad-Eye Moody. Er war nun sechzehn, und er hatte nichts mehr, was an eine Familie erinnerte. Die Weasley-Matriarchin erschauderte, als sie an die Dursleys dachte. Das konnte keine Familie sein. Der Junge kam jedesmal dünn wie ein Stock von ihrem Haus zurück, mußte wochenlang aufgepäppelt und gefüttert werden, von dem psychologischen Trauma ganz zu schweigen. Sie würde nie vergessen, wie er reagiert hatte, als sie ihn nach dem Trimagischen Turnier umarmt hatte. Seine Augen... er hatte nicht glauben können, daß sich jemand um ihn sorgte, um ihn kümmerte, daß jemand ihn liebte. Liebte, wie eine Mutter ihren Sohn liebt, denn das war er für Molly geworden. Ein Sohn.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sie so schroff gegenüber Sirius Black gewesen war. Sicher, der Mann hatte seine eigenen Bürden zu tragen, aber er hatte ein Patenkind, das ihn als seinen Vater sah, und Molly wollte einfach nur, daß er seine Unreifheit ablegte und der beste Vater wurde, den man sich vorstellen konnte, ein Vater, der Harrys würdig war.

Vielleicht war sie zu hart gewesen. Obwohl sie es niemals offen zeigte trug Molly doch einen schweren Stein an ihrem Herzen. Sie konnte den Verdacht nicht abschütteln, daß es ihre harten Worte und mißtrauischen Bblicke gewesen waren, die, gepaart mit seinem erzwungenen Hausarrest im Grimmauldplatz und Severus' Sticheleien dazu geführt hatten, daß er alle Vorsicht in den Wind geworfen hatte und mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern ins Ministerium geeilt war, um Harry zu helfen. Wie das geendet hatte war ja hinlänglich bekannt...

Weihnachten. Am letzten Vorabend des Festes hatte sie mit Sirius, Arthur, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin am Feuer gesessen und Weihnachtspunsch getrunken während leise im Hintergrund Celestina Warbeck Weihnachtslieder im Radio sang. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge waren oben in ihren Zimmern gewesen, hatten noch letzte Geschenke verpackt und sich auf den nächsten tag gefreut.

In diesem Jahr hatte Molly keine Gesellschaft, die sie ablenken konnte, keine Kinder, die zu ihr gekrochen kamen und um eine letzte Geschichte baten, weil sie einschlafen wollten, bevor der Weihnachtsmann mit seinem Schlitten angeflogen kam. Eine Gutenachtgeschichte...

Harry war das gewesen, eine Gutenachtgeschichte. Bevor er ihr siebter Sohn wurde- sie weigerte sich zu glauben, daß ihr drittes Kind sich für immer von der Familie getrennt hatte, er würde zurückkommen- hatte sie von ihm erzählt, dem kleinen Jungen, der den großen bösen Zauberer besiegte. Ginny hatte diese Geschichte besonders geliebt.

_"Mama, erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte?" hatte sie fast jeden Abend gefragt, große, flehende braune Augen auf ihre Mutter gerichtet. _

_"Was für eine Geschichte möchtest du denn hören?" fragte Molly. Bei dem Wort 'Geschichte' horchte meist auch Ron auf, und selbst die Zwillinge krabbelten nach wenigen Sekunden auf die Couch obwohl sie kurz zuvor noch in ihrem Zimmer oben im Fuchsbau gesteckt hatten. Das magische Wort vereinte die Familie jeden Abend... _

_"Kannst du mir die Geschichte vom Jungen, der lebt erzählen?" fragte Ginny. Ron und die Zwillinge rollten dann meist mit den Augen. _

_"Nicht schon wieder, Gin! Die haben wir doch schon tausendmal gehört!"_

"Shhh, Ginny hat gefragt ob ich ihr eine Geschichte erzähle, also darf sie auch aussuchen," wisperte Molly in ihre Kakao. Wie sehr sie diese Tage vermißte!

_"Na gut," gaben die drei Jungen klein bei. _

_"Es war einmal, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, da lebte ein kleiner Junge glücklich mit seiner Mutter und seinem Vater. Sie wohnten in einem wunderschönen Haus in einem kleinen Dorf namens Godric's Hollow, und sie liebten einander sehr." _

_"Der kleine Junge hieß Harry Potter, nicht, Mama?" sagte Ginny. _

_"Warum willst du die Geschichte denn hören wenn du sie sowieso schon auswendig kannnst?" Fred und George wollten meist lieber Molly zuhören als ihrer Schwester. Und sie ließen natürlich keine Gelegenheit aus, diese zu reizen. _

_"Fred, George, wenn ihr nicht aufhört dann geht ihr jetzt gleich hinauf ins Bett. Ja, Ginny, der kleine Junge hieß Harry Potter. Er war ein sehr glücklicher kleiner Junge, denn seine Eltern hatten ihn so lieb, wie ich euch alle liebhabe." _

_"Aber eines Tages..." sagte Ginny, und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Das war der Teil der Geschichte, den sie nicht mochte. _

_"Aber eines Tages, es war Oktober, fand ein böser Zauberer den Weg in das kleine Dorf und zu dem wunderschönen Haus, in dem der Junge lebte. Dieser Zauberer war so böse, daß selbst die Blumen welkten, wenn er vorüberging. Er war so böse und so mächtig, daß er nicht wollte, daß die Menschen seinen Namen aussprachen. Deswegen nannten ihn alle nur 'Du weißt schon wer'." _

_"Du weißt schon wer war sehr böse, und er haßte alle glücklichen Menschen. Er wollte die ganze Welt beherrschen, und niemand sollte mehr glücklich sein." _

_"Weil er so böse war," meinte Ron weise und versteckte seine Stupsnase in Mollys weichem Pullover. _

_"Weil er so böse war. Dieser böse Zauberer kam nun zu dem Haus, wo seine Mutter dem kleinen Jungen gerade eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählte. Sein Vater hielt seine Mutter und ihn im Arm, und keiner der drei erwartete, daß der böse Zauberer sie finden würde, denn sie hatten sich gut versteckt." _

_"Nur ein Zauberer wußte, wo sie waren, oder Mama?" Ginny kannte die Geschichte, aber an dieser Stelle fragte sie immer nach, weil die Spannung sonst zu groß wurde. _

_"Nur ein Zauberer wußte, wo sie waren, aber der hatte sie verraten. Er war genauso böse wie Du weißt schon wer, und er haßte die Familie, weil sie so glücklich waren. Also fand der böse Zauberer den kleinen Jungen und seine Eltern." Ginny quiekste, sie mochte eigentlich nicht hören, was dann geschah, aber sie konnte auch nicht warten, daß die Geschichte weiterging. Ron umklammerte fest Mollys Hand, sein Gesicht war ganz weiß. Selbst die Zwillinge hielten gespannt den Atem an, denn an dieser Stelle der Geschichte wurde es richtig spannend. _

_"Der böse Zauberer stand ganz plötzlich im Wohnzimmer der Familie. Die Eltern des kleinen Jungen versuchten alles, um ihn zu beschützen, aber sie konnten nichts gegen die Macht des bösen Zauberers tun. Er besiegte sie beide, und dann war nur noch der kleine Junge übrig." _

_"Aber der kleine Junge war nicht irgendein Junge, oder Mama? Er war der Junge der lebt!" _

_"Der kleine Junge war nicht irgendein Junge. Als der böse Zauberer versuchte, ihn genau wie seine Eltern zu töten, damit er die Welt beherrschen konnte, geschah etwas Wundervolles: der kleine Junge schaffte es, den bösen Zauberer zu besiegen und zu verbannen. Und alles, was von ihm übrig blieb war ein Haufen Asche und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn des Jungen. Darum hieß er von da an Der Junge der lebt." _

_"Und er lebt noch heute, oder, Mama?" Ron war gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. _

_"Ja, der kleine Junge lebt noch heute. Sein Name ist Harry Potter."_

"Mom?" Ginny stand in der Tür, schon im Pyjama, die Erinnerung in ihr Gesicht geschrieben. "Es ist so lange her, seit du mir diese Geschichte erzählt hast!"

"Zu lange," stimmte Molly zu und lächelte wehmütig. "Ihr seid schon alle so erwachsen, braucht keine Gutenachtgeschichten mehr... obwohl ich nicht vergessen kann, wie du jedesmal verkpndet hast, daß du eines Tages Harry Potter heiraten würdest."

"Das war bevor ich ihn kannte!" Ginny wurde puterrot. Molly lächelte und hielt ihre Arme auf, wartete, bis ihr jüngstes Kind sicher an ihr Herz geschmiegt war.

"Ich weiß, es war auch bevor Harry mein achtes Kind wurde. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß Dumbledore ihn zu diesen Muggeln... aber genug davon. Es ist schlimm genug, daß er an Weihnachten nicht bei uns, bei seiner Familie sein kann." Molly umarmte Ginny fester, ihre Tochter entzog sich einmal nicht ihrer Umarmung obwohl sie ein Teenager war.

"Mama, denkst du, Harry vermißt uns? Ich meine, ich weiß, daß er Sirius vermißt, aber vermißt er uns auch?" fragte Ginny, verletztliche Hoffnung in den Augen.

Molly nickte, ihre mütterliche Sorge und ihr Zorn offensichtlich. "Ich weiß, daß er lieber bei uns wäre als bei diesen furchtbaren Muggeln. Was denkt Dumbledore sich nur? Weihnachten sollte man mit der Familie feiern!"

"Mama, ich bin froh, daß ich bei dir bin. Dieses Jahr ist alles so... anders. Ich fühle mich noch gar nicht wie Weihnachten," gab Ginny zu.

"Ginny, Weihnachten ist in uns, erinnerst du dich? Solange wir zusammen sind ist Weihnachten, auch wenn alles anders ist. Und weil Harry im Herzen bei uns ist feiert er mit uns das Weihnachtsfest, in Ordnung?"

"Ja, Mama. Sag, kannst du mir eine Geschichte erzählen?" Molly lächelte, eine kleine Träne im Augenwinkel.

"Welche Geschichte möchtest du denn hören, mein Schatz?"

"Kannst du mir die Geschichte vom Jungen, der lebt erzählen, Mama?"

"Aber die haben wir doch schon tausendmal gehört, Gin!" intonierten drei Stimmen von der Tür her. Ron und die Zwillinge zogen eine unsicher dreinschauende Hermine hinter sich her in Mollys und Arthurs Zimmer.

Die Träne fiel. "Ginny hat nach einer Geschichte gefragt, also darf sie sich auch eine aussuchen." Ihre vier Kinder kuschelten sich eng zusammen, gruppierten sich um Molly herum, und auch Hermine wurde in die Wärme ihrer Familie hineingezogen. Molly atmete tief ein und fühlte, wie ein Teil ihrer Last von ihr abfiel. Vielleicht war doch nicht alles anders als jedes Jahr. Vielleicht hatte sich doch nicht wirklich etwas geändert.

Solange ihre Familie zusammen war, konnte sich nichts ändern. Ihre Liebe war stärker als jede Last, und das war schließlich, was Weihnachten bedeutete. Liebe schenken, Liebe empfangen.

"Es war einmal, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, da lebte ein kleiner Junge..."

* * *

Information: 

(1)Celestina Warbeck: bekannte Sängerin in der Zauberwelt

* * *

_Na, war das süß? War das süß? Dann putzt euch die Zähne und erwartet das nächste update am 16. Dezember- aber vergeßt nicht, mir noch einen kleinen Kommentar dazulassen!_

_Merry Xmas, my darlings!_

_Love from_

_Neli_


	5. Brighter light and deeper shadow

_Ciao!!!_

_Wieder vier Tage vorbei? Dann wird es höchste Zeit für WYWSHA. Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo:

Titel: Wishing you were somehow here again

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Beta: Die unglaubliche Maginisha

Rating: PG-15

Kontakt: Hoshiakari(at)web.de (Neli)

Yahoo!Group: http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ...- Parsel _

_--- Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

Gewidmet Bastian- weil mein kleiner Bruder einer der Menschen ist, die mich zum Lachen bringen!

* * *

**Brighter light and deeper shadow **

- Remus Lupin -

Ist es zuviel verlangt, einem Jungen einen einzigen Tag zu wünschen? Einen einzigen Tag des Glücks, einen einzigen Tag ohne das Gewicht der Welt auf den Schultern? Ist ein Tag zuviel?

Remus Lupin hielt den stinkenden Becher voller Wolfsbanntrank zwischen eiskalten, steifen Fingern. Es war typisch für die Ironie des Lebens, daß in diesem Jahr der Weihnachtsabend auf den Vollmond fiel. Im letzten Jahr noch hatte dieses Datum beinahe genau auf dem Neumond gelegen, im letzten Jahr, als sein bester Freund noch...

War es wirklich zuviel verlangt, nur einen Tag an dem Ort, an dem die Träume geboren werden, leben zu dürfen? Als Kind hatte er an diesen Ort geglaubt, nun, da er zum zweiten Mal die letzte Verbindung in eine glücklichere Welt verloren hatte, war er härter geworden. Bitterer. Vielleicht sogar verbittert.

Als Junge hatte er die Weihnachtszeit trotz des schrecklichen Fluches, der auf ihm lastete, stets als eine Zeit voller Licht empfunden; als die eine Zeit im Jahr, in der er nicht von einer Sorgenlast niedergedrückt wurde, die einfach zu groß für die schmalen Schultern eines Kindes gewesen war.

Seine Familie hatte nach dem alten Brauch der Sonnwende gefeiert, die zwölf Tage des Julfestes eingehalten und dennoch den 25. Dezember als einen besonderen Tag inmitten der Festtage gefeiert. Als Jüngster war es stets Remus gewesen, der das mit Efeu, Mistelzweigen, Ilex und roten Schleifen umwundene Julscheit (1) anzünden durfte. All das Lachen, all die Freude... seine Mutter und sein Vater, wie sehr hatten sie sich geliebt, und wie sehr hingen sie an ihrem Sohn! Sie verbargen seinen Fluch, um seiner Selbst willen, damit er ein normales Leben führen konnte

Erst als Remus nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, enthüllten sie dem damaligen Schulleiter das Geheimnis, denn denn selbst als Elfjähriger hätte Remus' Gewissen es nicht zugelassen, daß er eine ganze Schule voller Menschen in Gefahr brachte.

_In ewiger Dankbarkeit_... wenn er jemals so etwas auf eine Karte schreiben würde, dann auf eine, die er an Albus Dumbledore schickte.

Dieser hatte nicht einen Moment lang gezögert, Remus zu akzeptieren. Er hatte ihn aufgenommen, ihn zu einem seiner Kinder gemacht und ihm eine Möglichkeit gegeben, seine Gabe zu nutzen. Remus hatte eine Zaubererausbildung erhalten; etwas, das den meisten Werwölfen, die den Fluch schon von Kindesbeinen an in sich trugen, versagt blieb. Außer zur magischen Welt von Hogwarts, die Remus so sehr fasziniert hatte wie jedes Kind, das unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war hatte Dumbledore ihm auch noch das Tor zu einem anderen Wunder geöffnet: zur Freundschaft.

Vier Freunde so wie keine... sagte man das nicht über D'Artagnan und die Drei Musketiere? Remus hatte schon immer eine große Leidenschaft für Bücher gehabt und dieses Buch von Alexandre Dumas war immer eines seiner liebsten gewesen.

Auf ihre eigene Art und Weise waren die Herumtreiber auch so etwas wie die berühmten Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit. Einer für alle und alle für einen. Zumindest war es so gewesen, bis der scheinbare Verrat des einen Freundes den Tod der anderen beiden verursachte. Und was Remus anging, hätte der Letzte außer ihm ebenso gut tot sein können.

Allein das Wissen um die Schrecken von Askaban hinderte ihn daran, daß er persönlich in seine Zelle gestürmt kam und ihm mit Werwolfkraft die Hände um den Hals legte. Neun Minuten, nur zudrücken, die einfachste Sache der Welt. Er hatte es nicht getan und war zwölf Jahre später froh darum.

Zwölf Jahre, in denen er durch die entlegensten Winkel der Welt geirrt war, immer auf der Suche nach einem Platz, an dem er trotz seines Fluches bleiben konnte. Zwölf Jahre, in denen er sich durch jede Hölle quälte, die der menschliche Geist zu seiner eigenen Folter erfunden hatte. Zwölf Jahre, in denen Schuld und Einsamkeit ihn den falschen Gefährten in die Arme trieb, die einen schnellen Ausweg, eine euphorische Illusion versprachen. Drogen, Alkohol... er hatte sie alle versucht.

Doch nichts hatte den brennenden, quälenden Gedanken ausgelöscht, daß sein Leben, wie er es kannte, wie es ihm lebenswert erschien, vorbei war. Daß er vor dem Abgrund stand, vielleicht auch schon jenen einen Schritt zu viel nach vorne getan hatte.

Wieder war es Albus Dumbledore, der ihm das Leben rettete. In einer kleinen Kneipe im hintersten Winkel von Transsylvanien fand er ihn, zog ihn aus dem Sumpf und gab ihm einen neuen Lebenssinn; alles mit einem einzigen Photo, auf dem ein kleiner Junge mit wirrem schwarzem Haar gewaltsam von einem breit grinsenden, blondgelockten Gigolo im Bild gehalten wurde. Seine Augen waren smaragdgrün, von einer Intensität, die er bisher nur bei einem Menschen gekannt hatte, sein Gesicht war so vertraut wie Remus' eigenes, und auf seiner Stirn befand sich eine blaßrote Narbe in Form eines Blitzes.

Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, wurde zum Grund dafür, daß Remus _weiter_lebte. Er war alles, was er erwartet hatte und noch viel mehr. Sein Wissensdrang, die unstillbare Neugier, der Hunger in seinen Augen, wenn seine Eltern nur erwähnt wurden- Remus' Schuldgefühle wuchsen, als er im Laufe eines Schuljahres erkannte, wie sehr er diesem Jungen mit seiner Abwesenheit Unrecht zugefügt hatte.

Dann explodierte das Geschehen. Was er zwölf Jahre lang für die Wahrheit gehalten hatte, war plötzlich eine Lüge. Er hatte seinen besten Freund zurück, er hatte den Sohn seines anderen besten Freundes, aber er hatte auch einen Freund verloren, und 'einer für alle, alle für einen' hatte einen weiteren schweren Schlag abbekommen.

Eigentlich hätte das Motto ja schon nach Sirius' angeblichem Verrat Vergangenheit sein sollen. Aber die Erkenntnis, daß er selbst Verrat geübt hatte, weil er den Unschuldsbeteuerungen desjenigen nicht glaubte, den er als seinen Bruder liebte. Indem er denjenigen bei lebendigem Leib hatte begraben lassen, der ein Rudelmitglied seiner wölfischen Hälfte war- und den der Wolf zu seiner Verwunderung in zwölf Jahren nicht vergessen hatte. All das zerschmetterte ihn ein weiteres Mal. Wurmschwanz' Verrat wog leicht gegen die eigene Schuld... aber auch das war Vergangenheit.

Zwei Jahre lang lebte er, als sei alles in Ordnung und die Geister der Vergangenheit besänftigt wenn auch nicht gebannt. Doch dann verlor er seinen Bruder ein zweites Mal. Es schmerzte weniger als beim ersten Mal, etwas in ihm hatte noch immer nicht akzeptiert, daß Sirius tatsächlich zurück war. Was ihn verwundete, war der Blick in Harrys Augen, als er ihn vom Vorhang fortzog. Der Wunsch, zu sterben, dem einzigen Menschen, der ihm so etwas wie ein Vater gewesen war, nachzufolgen, erinnerte Remus zu sehr an seine eigenen selbstzerstörerischen Ausflüge in die Welt der Narkotika. Besessen, das war es, was Harry gewesen war. Das war es, was er einst gewesen war. Dank Dumbledore hatte er seine Besessenheit überwunden, jetzt mußte er Harry helfen, dasselbe zu tun.

Der Sommer, den er eigentlich geglaubt hatte, dafür zur Verfügung zu haben, verging in einem Rausch aus Sorge und Heilung. Neue Wunden überdeckten die alten Narben, spannten das Narbengewebe und verbargen es doch vor allen Blicken. Mit Harry war alles ein Kampf gegen die Symptome, um die Krankheit selbst zu bekämpfen, reichte die Zeit nie aus.

So schwelte der Brand weiter in ihm, während Remus zusah und versuchte, wenigstens sein augenblickliches Leiden zu lindern. Mehr konnte er nicht tun, durfte er nicht tun. Es zerriß seine Seele, ging über seinen Verstand, wie ein noch nicht einmal Sechzehnjähriger dem ganzen Schrecken der Welt ausgesetzt wurde. Töten und getötet werden- der Wolf erkannte die Maxime an, doch der Mann sträubte sich dagegen. War es nicht genau die Diskrepanz zwischen diesem tierischen Grundsatz und seinem eigenen kühlen Intellekt, der Remus über seinen Fluch erhob?

Er wünschte sich, sein bester Freund wäre irgendwie wieder hier. Als Animagus hatte Sirius das Tier in sich akzeptieren müssen. Er hatte gelernt, seinen Basisinstinkten zu vertrauen, in einer Art, wie Remus es in seinem ständigen Kampf gegen die innere Bestie nie konnte; wie er es sich nicht leisten _durfte_ aus Angst, einen Teil seiner Menschlichkeit zu verlieren. Harry brauchte ihn, und erbrauchte auch Sirius. Der Junge brauchte die klaren Linien, die Remus zeichnete und die überschwengliche Lebenslust, die Sirius auch nach seinem Ausbruch aus Askaban noch besessen hatte und die dem stolzen Mann erst dieses Haus genommen hatte, in dem Remus nun lebte. Er war jeden Tag ein wenig gestorben. Die Gefangenschaft in der Vergangenheit, der Sirius in seinem sechsten Schuljahr mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung entkommen war, war schlimmer als die Gefängnisinsel es je gewesen hatte sein können. Seine Dämonen hatten Sirius' Seele verwüstet. Erst als er Harry im Ministerium zu Hilfe geeilt war, hatte Remus nach der letzten Weihnacht wieder einen Funken Leben in ihm entdeckt.

Sirius wäre froh zu wissen, daß er im Kampf gefallen war, daß er sein Patenkind bis zum bitteren Ende verteidigt hatte. Doch für Harry war sein unerwarteter Abschied, die lächerliche Einfachheit seines Todes eine Katastrophe epischen Ausmaßes.

Selbst jetzt litt der Junge noch, stumm, verschloß sein Innerstes noch tiefer als seine Seele. Remus litt mit ihm, hilflos, trauerte um ihn und durch ihn. Doch für ihn... hatte der Trauerprozeß zwölf Jahre zuvor eingesetzt, er konnte besser als Harry mit seinem Verlust umgehen. So schwer es für den Wolf war, den Zerfall seines Rudels mitzuerleben, so einfach war es für ihn, auf die Zukunft zu blicken. Als halber Mensch- Remus wusste, dass in dieser Bezeichnung, die das Ministerium geprägt hatte, auch ein Stück Wahrheit steckte- erlebte er die Welt in grelleren Farben und einfacheren Formen. Sein Intellekt wurde gefordert von der Magie, doch im täglichen Leben sah er schärfer und erkannte die Grenzen zwischen Licht und Schatten und die vielen, unbeschreiblichen Töne dazwischen schneller als die meisten anderen. Es gab keine Sonne ohne Flecken, es gab keinen Mond, der nicht immerzu ab- oder zunahm.

An Weihnachten- an Tagen wie diesen- fiel es ihm am schwersten, seine Gedanken und Gefühle in positive Bahnen zu lenken die Sonne zu sehen. An Tagen wie diesen, während die Transformation vom Menschen in die Bestie seinen Körper zerriß und neu formte, während körperliche Pein die seelische linderte, wollte er zurück in jenes Vergessen, daß die Betäubungsmittel ihm anboten. Und es half nicht, daß weder sein Engel noch sein kleines Junges in der Nähe waren. Blutzauber und ihr Schutz... ersetzten sie eine Familie zu Weihnachten?

Der Werwolf rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel vor der Feuerstelle im Keller des Hauses Nr. 12, Grimmauldplatz zusammen. Er vermißte seine Lebensgefährtin, die sich zwar in jeden beliebigen Menschen aber noch nicht in ein Tier verwandeln konnte. Er vermißte sein grünäugiges Junges, dem er selbst in dieser Gestalt wahrscheinlich nicht gefährlich werden würde, solange es alleine war. Er würde es nicht riskieren, niemals- nicht, solange noch ein Funken menschlichen Verstandes, erhalten durch den Wolfsbanntrank, im Geist des Tieres lebte. Aber das hinderte den Wolf nicht, sein Wissen um seine Einsamkeit kundzutun.

Es war gut, daß Remus darauf bestand, den Keller mit einem _Imperturbatio_-Zauber abzuschirmen. Das Schmücken des Weihnachtsbaumes hätte ansonsten eine schauererregende Untermalung durch eine Symphonie aus Wolfsgeheul erfahren, mit der sich Mann und Bestie endlich den Schmerz von der Seele schrieen.

Weihnachten, das war nach wie vor eine Zeit voller Licht, eine Zeit, in der er seine neu gefundene Familie mit ganzem Herzen feiern konnte. Doch es war auch eine Zeit voller Schmerz, in der er seine alte Familie beweinte, deren Abwesenheit im hellen Strahlen umso deutlicher wurde. Es war wie mit allem im Leben- je heller das Licht, umso tiefer die Schatten. Beides wuchs mit der Zeit, und trotz aller Fehler, trotz des Bedauerns wollte weder der Wolf noch Remus sie zurückdrehen, denn so war das Leben- eine Landschaft in Grau.

... to be continued ....

* * *

(1) Das Julscheit ist ein großes Stück Stamm, das am 21. Dezember angezündet wird und jede der folgenden 12 Nächte hindurch brennt. Zu Beginn der J ulzeit (also genau an der Wintersonnwende) wird es schön dekoriert von der Familie ins Haus getragen und in den Kamin gelegt. Der Jüngste darf es anzünden. Am Ende der Julzeit wird ein Rest vom Julscheit aufgehoben, um damit das des nächsten Jahres anzuzünden. Ist, so weit ich weiß, ein alter keltischer Brauch…

* * *

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Schaut auch mal wieder bei DZP herein, es gibt ein neues Kapitel! Bis zum nächsten Mal!_

Love from  
Neli

_PS: WYWSHA hat sieben Kapitel._


	6. I'll be home for Christmas

_Ciao!!! _

_Yikes, Weihnachten naht mit Siebenmeilenschritten- und ich hab immer noch nicht alle Weihnachtsgeschenke. World of Warcraft für meinen Twin war ausverkauft... außerdem hat er irgendwie eine Beta-Variante... jedenfalls bin ich jetzt total fertig, komplett erledigt und fühle mich wie ein nasses Handtuch. Und es ist noch nicht einmal Zeit für den Abendfilm. _

_Aber genug davon... ihr wollt sicher lieber eine neue Geschichte lesen, oder? Hier kommt..._

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo: 

Titel: Wishing you were somehow here again

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Beta: Die fabelhafte Maginisha

Rating: PG

Kontakt: Hoshiakari(at)web.de (Neli)

Yahoo!Group: http: (double slash) groups. yahoo (dot) com (slash)group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ...- Parsel _

_--- Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

Gewidmet Dad- weil er immer für mich da ist, wenn ich ihn brauche!

* * *

**I'll be home for Christmas**

- Arthur Weasley -

Molly schläft schon, vier unserer Kinder um sich geschart, eine dicke Strickjacke über ihrem Nachthemd und fünf leere Kakaotassen auf dem Nachttisch. Aus dem MRF in der Ecke dringen noch leise Weihnachtslieder, aber ein Schlenker mit meinem Zauberstab schaltet es aus. Meine Familie... meine Frau, meine Kinder. Viele reinblütige Zauberer lachen über uns, weil wir kein Geld aber viele Kinder haben. Doch der Schatz, der dort im Bett vor mir schläft, ist größer als alle, die in einem Verlies in Gringotts liegen. Doch nicht all meine kostbaren Kinder sind hier... mindestens zwei fehlen mir. Einen davon habe ich noch nicht so lange.

Man sagt, der siebte Sohn habe stets besondere Fähigkeiten. Ich hatte zwar bis zum zehnten Lebensjahr meiner einzigen Tochter sieben Kinder, aber nur sechs Söhne. In diesem ersten Schuljahr des Jüngsten der sechs Jungen trat er dann in unser Leben- mein siebter Sohn, ein schwarzhaariger Weasley.

Oh ja, es ist nicht nur Molly, die von Harry Potter als ihrem achten Kind denkt. Nein, ich selbst bin auch davon betroffen. Es ist schwer, den Jungen nicht zu lieben. Schon in Rons Briefen an uns hatten wir ihn kennengelernt, den kleinen Retter der Zauberwelt. Wie alle Zauberer meines Alters hatte ich die Geschichten über ihn gehört. Wie alle Zauberer, die die Schreckensherrschaft von 'Du weißt schon wem' überlebten - ich sehe mich um, der Reflex läßt nie nach- hatte ich mein Bild von ihm.

Dieses Bild beinhaltete natürlich nicht einen winzigen Zwölfjährigen, der gerade einmal so groß war wie meine eigene Tochter und nervös von seinem Platz an unserem Tisch zu mir hinaufsah. Die Unschuld, die er an diesem Tag in den Augen trug, hat er sich erhalten- aber sie ist begraben unter einer Last, die kein erwachsener Mann zu tragen imstande wäre.

Damals, als ich ihn kennenlernte, hätte ich nie geglaubt, daß er das Kind der Prophezeiung sein könnte. Diese verdammte Prophezeiung- entschuldige meine Sprache, Molly- die Dumbledore vor Kurzem veröffentlicht hat. Sie bestimmt das Leben meines dunkelsten Kindes. Sie verdammt ihn zu einem Leben im Schatten des Bösen. Sie macht mich wütend, und sie macht mich hilflos.

Ich hatte mein Bild von Harry durch Rons Briefe nur wenig revidiert. Nein, er war immer noch jener selbstlose Held- Ron schrieb von Quidditchsiegen und vom Bezwingen von Trollen, von riesigen Schachspielen und seinem Platz an der Seite des Helden. Erst als er da saß, an meinem Tisch, als meine Tochter seinetwegen den Ellenbogen in die Butter steckte und die Zwillinge von vergitterten Fenstern und wütenden, violetten Muggeln berichteten, begann ich, den Jungen als das zu erkennen, was er war: ein Kind.

Wieder wurde ich von ihm überrascht, als er meiner Tochter das Leben rettete. Ginny, in ihrem ersten Schuljahr, wurde von ihren Klassenkameraden geschnitten, von ihren Geschwistern ignoriert, von Harry und seinen Freunden als 'kleine Erstklässlerin' abgestempelt und nicht beachtet- der Fluch des jüngsten Weasley. Weder Molly noch ich bemerkten, was sie durchmachen mußte. Ihre Briefe gaben uns keinen Aufschluß über das, was in der Schule und in ihr vorging. In ihnen schwärmte sie von dem Hogwarts, das meine Frau und ich kannten und liebten. Daß sie selbst dieses Hogwarts nur aus unseren Erzählungen entnommen hatte, konnten wir nicht wissen.

Der Grund für Ginnys Leiden war und ist Lucius Malfoy. Es gibt keinen einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, den ich so sehr hasse wie diesen reichen, arroganten, bigotten, überheblichen, rassistischen _Bastard_ der es gewagt hat, meine kleine Tochter zu verletzen. Er hat ihr das Tagebuch von... 'Du weißt schon wem' untergeschoben.

Seine kurze Zeit in Askaban war nicht genug. Wenn ich je meine Finger an ihn legen kann, dann...

Oh, ich sollte vorsichtig sein. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie dieses Ding in meiner Tasche da funktioniert, und es piepst immer, wenn ich diese kleinen Tasten drücke- so clever, diese Muggel. Bauen Maschinen, die ich nicht wirklich verstehen kann. Ich frage mich, wie andere das verzaubern ganz zu schweigen von _benutzen_, können... aber wenn ich hier... Wo war ich?

Ah, Harry. Er hat Ginny das Leben gerettet. Mein kleines Mädchen wurde zwar geplagt von Alpträumen, verfolgt von den Schatten der Besessenheit, aber sie lebte. Und darum wollte ich mich revanchieren.

Vor seinem dritten Schuljahr wurde Harry gejagt, gejagt von einem mörderischen Irren, der aus Askaban ausgebrochen war. Zumindest glaubte ich das.

Bis zum heutigen Tag fühle ich mich schuldig, weil ich nicht an die Unschuld von Sirius Black glauben konnte. Weil ich bei seiner Wiedereinführung in den Orden an Mollys Seite gegen ihn gestanden habe. Weil ich mir nicht die Mühe machte, ihn kennenzulernen. Weil ich ihn verurteilte, weil ich ihm mißtraute.

Weil ich ihn für nicht gut genug für meinen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Sohn hielt.

Darauf kommt es immer wieder zurück- meine Gefühle für Harry Potter, den 'Jungen, der lebt'. Seit seinem dritten Schuljahr war er das nicht mehr für mich, selbst dann nicht, als ich (zugegebenermaßen) ein wenig wütend auf ihn war, weil er sich ins Trimagische Turnier eingeschlichen hatte. Ich konnte Ron verstehen- und während Molly ihm immer schrieb, daß Ron Harry unterstützen sollte schrieb ich meinem jüngsten Sohn, daß er nachdenken sollte, was wichtiger für ihn war- Harrys Freundschaft oder seine Unabhängigkeit. Zwischen Molly und ihm kam es deswegen zu Spannungen, seine Frau verstand nicht, daß sie beide dasselbe sagten, wenn auch in unterschiedlicher Art und Weise.

Ron fing sich, Harry überlebte- und ich fühlte die alte Angst, als Harry erschöpft und verwundet mit dem toten Körper eines Mitschülers vom Finale des Turniers wieder in Hogwarts eintraf, im Gepäck den Bericht von... _seiner_ Wiederauferstehung. Zum ersten Mal versuchte ich, gemeinsam mit meiner Frau den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, den Großen Führer des Lichts, Unser Aller Hoffnung, Albus Dumbledore umzustimmen, den Jungen aus der schädlichen Umgebung bei seinen Verwandten heraus und zu uns zu holen- aber der zwinkerte uns nur zu und erinnerte uns daran, daß auch für uns eine Zeit der Veränderung anbrach.

Die erste Veränderung war der Bruch zwischen meinem dritten Sohn und mir. Mein ehrgeiziger, intelligenter, unglaublicher Sohn stellte sich gegen unser achtes Kind und wollte es nicht mehr in unserer Familie sehen. Molly und ich baten, bettelten, flehten, doch er ging. Und obwohl er noch immer unser Sohn ist, will er nicht mehr ein Teil der Familie sein. Aber durch sein Blut wird es es immer bleiben.

Um unsere Kinder zu schützen und um unsere Arbeit gegen 'Du weißt schon wen' zu leisten, zogen wir zu Harrys Paten, zu Sirius Black, der trotz unseres Widerstandes vom Orden akzeptiert worden war. Trotz der wenigen Zeit, die ich mit diesem seelisch beinahe toten Mann verbrachte, lernte ich, ihn zu schätzen.

Sirius lebte nur noch für Harry. Mein schwarzhaariger Sohn war sein Ein und Alles.

Harry war seine Seele.

Und ich verstand diesen Mann, liebte ich doch jedes meiner mittlerweile acht Kinder so, wie er sein Patenkind liebte. Sein Tod traf mich hart- und Harrys Reaktion darauf noch härter. Harry konnte nicht mit dem Verlust seines Ersatz-Vaters umgehen- denn das war Sirius trotz ihres kurzen Kontaktes, trotz ihrer wenigen Zeit miteinander gewesen- und verschloß sich. Daß mein siebter Sohn... ich kann es jetzt noch nicht aussprechen. Was mit Harry im Sommer geschehen ist, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Daß jemand einem Jugendlichen, einem _Kind_ diese unaussprechlichen Greuel antun konnte...! Ich werde sie alle töten, einzeln, langsam, schmerzhaft- sie haben es zum zweiten Mal gewagt, meine Familie anzugreifen! MEINE FAMILIE!

In dem Moment, als ich neben Harry saß, während er bewußtlos war, als ich mit Molly seine Hand hielt, wenn er im Heilschlaf wimmerte, weil die Schmerzen in seinem mageren Körper zu groß waren; in diesem Moment wußte ich: dieser Junge ist so sehr mein Sohn, als wäre er mein eigen Fleisch und Blut.

Ich weiß, daß Molly genauso denkt. Unser kleiner Sohn, der gar nicht mehr so klein ist.

Wir haben ihn nicht bei uns an diesem Weihnachtsfest. Er ist alleine, ohne seinen 'Vater' Sirius, ohne uns, seine 'Adoptiveltern', alleine mit den Muggeln, die ihn und seine Welt verabscheuen. Das Gesicht dieses Mannes, als ich nur versucht habe, seinem Sohn zu helfen, rückgängig zu machen, was die Süßigkeiten der Zwillinge angerichtet haben! _Er_ zumindest haßt Harry, auch wenn seine Tante und sein Cousin vielleicht anders fühlen. Niemand sollte Weihnachten in einer solchen Umgebung verbringen. Und schon gar nicht kein Weasley.

Es ist spät geworden. Ich hatte Molly versprochen, bald zu Hause zu sein. Leider hat nicht jeder so gedacht. Ich habe den ganzen Tag über verzauberte beißende Lichterketten und singende Rentiere gejagt (diese stellten sich als echte Muggelprodukte heraus- wie haben sie sie zum Singen gebracht? Sie können keinen Animationszauber benutzen!) und mußte noch all die Papiere abheften. Wenigstens bin ich fertig geworden und dem Büro entkommen. Ich werde an Weihnachten zu Hause sein- aber mein kleiner Sohn nicht.

Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mich überhaupt auf das Fest freuen kann. Ich werde meine ganze Familie bei mir haben- fast. Zwei meiner Kinder fehlen, zwei Teile von mir. Aber ich werde zu Hause sein, zu Weihnachten zu Hause sein. Und meine Familie wird bei mir sein, sie alle- zumindest in meinem Herzen.

... to be continued ...

* * *

_Et voilà! C'est fini! _

_Natürlich nur das Kapitel... ein letzer Teil wird noch hinzukommen, am Weihnachtsabend. _

_:) Ich glaube, daß in diesem Teil doch die Meinungen geteilt sein werden, was Arthurs Temperament angeht- aber für mich ist er jemand, der so lange gutmütig ist, wie niemand sein Allerheiligstes anrührt: seine Familie. Sollte jemand die bedrohen, wird er zum Berserker! _

_Besonderer Dank gilt natürlich wieder allen Kommentarschreibern, und ein Risen-Knuddel und Weihnachtsplätzchen an meine Betaleserin **Maginisha**, deren Arbeit mindestend dreimal so wichtig für die Geschichte ist wie meine! _

_;D Enjoy your Christmas shopping!!! ::) _

_Love from _

_Neli_


	7. Dreaming of a White Christmas

_Ciao!!! _

_°sniff° Das hier ist schon das letzte Mal WYWSHA- ich werde diese kleinen Kurzgeschichten vermissen. Nun ja, dann kann ich ja endlich wieder an Kapitel 14 von DZP arbeiten, das ich sehr vernachlässigt habe (aber daran ist semprini auf schnoogle Schuld!!!). _

_Weder Ron noch Hermine kommen hier zu Wort, da sowohl sie als auch Harry im Weihnachtskapitel von DZP, zu dem WYWSHA eigentlich eine Extension ist, eine große Rolle spielen. Stattdessen... mein Lieblingscharakter unter den Neuen in OotP. Enjoy reading!!!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum J.K. Rowlings und verschiedener Publizisten einschließlich aber nicht ausschließlich Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros. und Carlsen Verlag. Diese Geschichte will nicht in deren Rechte eingreifen, ist nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben worden und jeder Versuch, aus ihr Profit zu schlagen steht im ausdrücklichen Widerspruch zur Absicht der Autorin.

* * *

Kurzinfo: 

Titel: Wishing you were somehow here again

Autor: starlight, aka Neli

Beta: Die momentan wahrscheinlich verärgerte geniale Maginisha, die meiner Faulheit wegen dieses Kapitel noch nicht betalesen konnte

Rating: PG

Kontakt: Hoshiakari(at)web.de (Neli)

Yahoo!Group: http: groups. group/ HPDieZweiteProphezeiung/

* * *

_"..." sprechen _

_'...' denken _

_- ...- Parsel _

_()---() Orts-/ Zeitwechsel (was, dürfte klar sein) _

* * *

Für Mom- Lady, Professorin, Mutter, Freundin, Vertraute, Halt, Kraft und Licht. Ich danke dir!

* * *

**Dreaming of a White Christmas**

- Nymphadora Tonks -

"Tonks bitte, nur Tonks!" flehte sie die 'Mutter des Ordens', Molly Weasley an während ein Weihnachtsornament nach dem anderen aus seiner Schachtel auf den Tisch wanderte. Von selbstbemalten Holznikoläusen bis zu von Feenstaub glitzernden Sternen fand sich im gemeinsamen Vorrat der Weasleys, Tonks' und Blacks jedes nur erdenkliche Schmuckstück für die acht Fuß hohe Tanne. Tonks war aus dem Zimmer verbannt worden während Remus und Kingsley den harzigen, magisch verschnürten Baum aufstellten. Molly Weasleys Kommandostimme- "Mehr nach rechts! Zu viel, jetzt ist er wieder schief! Nein, nicht so, so fällt sie nach hinten! Ja, so... halten!"- gab ihr wenigstens eine Vorstellung von dem, was dort vorging. Sie hätte so gerne geholfen- aber nachdem sie auf dem Rückweg vom Tannenkauf acht Mal über die Zweige gestolpert und sieben Mal von Remus aufgefangen worden war hatte ihr Freund ihr mit einem lieben Blick nahegelegt, ihre und seine Gesundheit zu schonen und sich lieber nachher beim Schmücken nützlich zu machen, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab einsetzen konnte (es war Tradition, daß der Baum ohne Zauberei aufgestellt wurde). Sie sollte ihn dabei ersetzen, da er sich in den Keller zurückziehen mußte- der Vollmond war herangekommen.

"Warum mußte es ausgerechnet am Weihnachtsabend sein?" grummelte Tonks und rotierte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes ein wenig zu heftig. Ein Papierengel flog bis hinauf zum Kronleuchter und wurde nur durch Mollys beherztes Eingreifen vor dem Feuertod gerettet.

'_Auror Tonks_', dachte die junge Frau mit dem weihnachtlich rot-grün gestreiften kurzen Haar, 'das ist eigentlich _deine_ Aufgabe!' Dennoch grinste sie ihre Retterin an und verteilte weiter fröhlich Mistelzweige über allen Fenstern und Türen. Wenn Remus aus seinem Verlies im Kerker kam sollte er sofort liebevoll begrüßt werden- von jedem Wesen in der Umgebung!

Tonks lächelte wehmütig. Es war Sirius gewesen, der ihr die besten Tricks beigebracht hatte, andere unter den Mistelzweig zu locken. James und er waren Meister darin gewesen! Die kleine Tonks (die trotz schmutziger Knie und ständig gespaltener Lippen alle, die ihren Vornamen benutzten wie eine Furie angriff) hatte den beiden Scherzbolden aufmerksam zugesehen und war bald ebenso gut wie ihre Vorbilder.

'Und ich kann nicht einmal deinem Patensohn das beibringen, was du mir gezeigt hast,' dachte sie. Harry mußte seine Weihnachtsferien bei den Dursleys verbringen, alles im Namen der Blutzauber, die ihn vor Voldemort beschützten. Tonks konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie deswegen wütend sein sollte oder nicht- zwar nahm es ihr die Gelegenheit, Remus' Patenkind näher kennenzulernen, aber dafür kam sie Remus selbst näher...

"Tonks! Würdest du bitte die Mistelzweige von der Lampe herunternehmen?" Oh. Sie hatte wieder einmal vergessen, was sie eigentlich tun sollte und hatte ein Chaos veranstaltet.

"Entschuldige, Molly." Inzwischen waren auch Hermine, Ron, Ginny und die Grangers mit dem Schmücken des Weihnachtsbaumes beschäftigt, der sich dank ihrer gemeinsamen Anstrengungen in ein festliches Gewand aus roten Schleifen, bunten Glaskugeln, heraufbeschworenen Feenlichtern und glitzernder Lametta kleidete. Tonks befestigte den letzten Mistelzweig über dem hohen Fenster zum Hinterhof und ließ sich dann seufzend in einen wohl von Dumbledore beschworenen (weil weich und roten) Armsessel fallen.

"Uh! Oh nein!" Nur um gleich wieder wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufzuspringen und die Überreste der Strohsterne, die Helen Granger am Nachmittag erst gekauft hatte, von ihrer Jeans abzuklopfen.

"Weißt du was, Tonks- geh Remus besuchen!" schnappte Molly. Die Weasley-Matriarchin zeigte alle Anzeichen schwersten Weihnachtsstresses. Tonks beschloß, daß sie lieber nicht der Grund für einen Streit sein wollte und zog sich zurück.

Die Muggel hatten ihre Fenster ebenfalls geschmückt. Blechengel und silberne Rentiere wechselten sich mit siebenarmigen Leuchtern und tropfenden Kerzen ab. Einer ihrer Nachbarn hatte sogar eine echte _Laterna Magica_ aufgestellt, die Szenen aus der Weihnachtsgeschichte zeigte.

Tonks kannte die Weihnachtsgeschichte, hatte sie doch selbst in ihrer Muggel-Grundschule beim Krippenspiel mitgemacht. Ihr Vater, der muggelgeboren war, hatte darauf bestanden, daß seine Tochter wenigstens die Grundzüge einer Muggelausbildung bekam (und Tonks war später froh darüber, denn die Mathematik erleichterte ihr das Studium der Arithmantik ungemein). Nun, ihre Zeit in der Muggelschule war so gut verlaufen, wie sie für ein Kind mit dem Namen Nymphadora nur verlaufen konnte. Beim Krippenspiel, dem einzigen, bei dem sie mitmachen durfte (sie war schon als kleines Kind recht ungeschickt) hatte sie den Verkündungsengel gespielt. Nach ihrem Auftritt war Marias rotblaues Kleid zerrissen, die Sterne von ihren Schnüren hoch über der Bühne gefegt worden und die Flügel _sämtlicher_ Engel des Engelschores zerrissen. Ihre Lehrerin war den Tränen nahegewesen und alle anderen Kinder _hatten_ geweint... aber wenigstens war ihr Krippenspiel noch besser verlaufen als das der Parallelklasse, in der ein Junge die Maria gespielt hatte und meinte, er müsse die Jesuspuppe stillen. _Das_ hatte im Gegensatz zu Tonks Schlagzeilen gemacht.

Seltsam, wie schnell Gedanken von einem Ende des Emotionsspektrums zum anderen springen konnten, dachte Tonks, als sie bei der Erinnerung an ihre Grundschulzeit kichern mußte. Eben noch zu Tode betrübt, dann wieder himmelhoch jauchzend... vielleicht sollte sie wirklich Remus besuchen. Selbst wenn sie von ihm durch eine Wand und eine Tür getrennt war, er übte doch einen beruhigenden Einfluß auf sie aus. Er war ihr Ruhepol, ihre Erdung. Der einzige Mann, der sie als sich selbst liebte und nicht als das, was sie sein konnte.

Tonks fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und durch die Haare, nahm ihr naturgegebenes Aussehen- schulterlange, schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen und ein zierlicher Körperbau- an. Sie hatte nie einen Mangel an Freunden oder Partnern gehabt, während sie in Hogwarts war, und sie hatte ihre Gabe dazu benutzt, sich noch beliebter bei den Jungen zu machen. Erst, als einer ihrer Freunde sie vor dem Sex bat, sich in eine Klassenkameradin zu verwandeln erkannte sie, daß sie von ihnen ausgenutzt worden war. Sie hatte dazu gedient, ihre Phantasien zu erfüllen. Wo sie sich in Kontrolle glaubte war ihr in Wirklichkeit jeder Einfluß genommen worden.

Beschämt, verschreckt, verärgert, wütend, zornig, traurig und verletzt hatte sie sich von der Welt abgeschottet. Tonks hatte wie eine Wilde gelernt und die nötigen UTZe erzielt, um Auror zu werden- keine einfache Leistung, da seit Jahren vor ihr und in Jahren nach ihr niemand mehr in das Programm aufgenommen worden war. Sie hatte ihre Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten auf ihrer Bewerbung bewußt verschwiegen- und wiegte sich in der Sicherheit, es _aus eigener Kraft_ und nicht wegen ihrer Gene geschafft zu haben.

Remus war der Erste, den sie wieder an sich heranließ. Unter den Auroren war sie 'eine der Jungs', ein androgynes Wesen, das durchaus weiblich war aber dank ihrer schrillen Farben und jugendlichen Unbekümmertheit als... nicht reif für eine ernsthafte Partnerschaft gesehen wurde. Remus hatte hinter den Schild geblickt, die verletztliche, verletzte junge Frau gesehen und sie aus ihrer selbst gewählten Gefangenschaft befreit.

Es lag an seinem Fluch, da war sich Tonks sicher. Niemand konnte derart einfühlsam sein, wenn er nicht selbst mit einer ähnlichen Situation konfrontiert wurde. Niemand konnte wissen, wie sich ein Mensch, der nur in einer Maske lebte, fühlte, wenn er nicht selbst so handelte, handeln _mußte_. Remus wußte es, tat es- und Harry ebenso.

Merlin, sie vermißte ihre beiden Männer. Der Wolf, der momentan wohl vor der Feuerstelle hinter dieser schweren, eisenbeschlagenen und mit Schutzzaubern verstärkten Tür lag mußte sich ähnlich einsam fühlen, sie spürte die Wellen des Schmerzes, die von dem Platz in ihrem Herzen ausgingen, an dem Remus zu Hause war. Der Werwolf vermißte sein Junges- Remus vermißte seinen Harry.

Von oben drangen Weihnachtslieder und Lachen in den Keller hinunter, aber Tonks registrierte dies nur am Rande. Zu tief war sie in ihre Gedanken versunken, Gedanken, die nur um ein Thema kreisten- die Familie, die sie sich erwählt hatte.

Sie kannte den Jungen, der der Retter der Zauberwelt sein sollte, nicht wirklich gut. Als Wächterin über den Ligusterweg hatte sie einen Blick auf sein Leben mit seiner leiblichen Familie werfen können, der Familie, die ihn nur widerwillig in ihr Haus treten ließ. Nach seiner Gefangenschaft hatte sie ihn in der Erholungsphase erlebt, als einen typischen Sechzehnjährigen, der seine Gefühle vor der Welt verbarg und der niemanden an sich heranlassen wollte. Sie hatte ihn in seinen schlechtesten Zeiten gesehen- aber sie hatte noch nie gesehen, daß er lebte, lachte, fröhlich war. Während ihres Trainings in Hogwarts war er ernst, zielstrebig, beinahe fatalistisch. Das einzige Mal, daß sie ihn ohne den Schild vor seinen Augen gesehen hatte war, als er ihr zur Beziehung mit Remus gratuliert hatte.

Und dennoch- sie spürte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, verstand, warum ihr Remus ihn mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte. Nach nur einer kurzen Zeit in seiner Gesellschaft hatte er es geschafft, ihre Loyalität in einem Maße zu binden, das an das Dumbledores heranreichte. Sie würde ihn beschützen, würde für ihn sterben- genau wie Remus, genau wie _für_ Remus.

Ihr Remus... er wartete dort hinter der Tür auf sie. Leise- einNlick auf die uhr verriet ihr, daß es schon weit nach Mitternacht war- schlich Tonks aus dem Keller, die Treppenstufen hinauf in ihr Zimmer und holte die Geschenke für alle im Grimmauldplatz, um sie unter den Weihnachtsbaum zu legen. Über ihren Arm schlug sie eine Decke, ihr Kissen legte sie sich auf den Kopf und balanciert so leise, wie sie konnte (sie schlug sich nur einen Zeh an) die Treppen hinunter.

Die Decke verwandelte sie in ein Bett, das genau vor der Tür zu Remus' Verlies stand. Und dann... dann ruhte auch Auror Nymphadora Tonks, Metamorphmagus, Freundin eines Werwolfes, Wahl-Ersatz-Pseudo-Mutter eines Teenagers und ganz normale Frau und träumte- träumte von einer weißen Weihnacht, die nicht von Krieg, Schmerz, Gewalt und furchtbaren Flüchen bestimmt wurde. Sie träumte sicher und ruhig, beschützt von dem uralten Zauber der Weihnacht, den nicht einmal Voldemort brechen konnte, denn...

_Es war die Nacht vor Weihnachten, und im ganzen Haus rührte sich niemand, noch nicht mal 'ne Maus...

* * *

_

Finite Incantatem!

* * *

_Und damit schließt **Wishing you were somehow** here again. Ich hoffe, die letzte dieser kleinen Geschichten hat euch genauso gut gefallen wie die vorherigen sechs- und wenn ihr die Zeit dazu habt, könntet ihr mir ja eventuell in einem Review sagen, welche Geschichte ihr am besten fandet. Meine Lieblinge waren jedenfalls Remus und Tonks..._

_**Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein Gutes Neues Jahr!!!**_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal bei DZP!_

_Love from_

_Neli_


End file.
